2Y2Y
by spidercerdoyharrypopotter
Summary: Los 2 años que habían pasado juntos eran para ellos como nada más que un período de transición de su vida en ese momento. Haría falta que pasaran 2 años separados para darse cuenta de lo importante que había sido para ellos. Una historia sobre la relación de Zoro y Perona. Es una traducción de la historia 2Y2Y de LavenderSkies. Es un Three-Short.
1. Chapter 1

**2Y2Y**

Esta historia pertenece a **LavenderSkies**.

Me ha autorizado para traducirla y publicarla.

Este es el link con la historia original ** s/9126839/1/2Y2Y **

Espero que os guste, a mí me encantó y espero que a vosotros también.

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

_En un principio, dos años parecía un largo tiempo. Para Zoro, fue la cantidad de tiempo que tendría que soportar antes de que pudiera reunirse con sus nakamas de nuevo para perseguir sus sueños. Para Perona, fueron los días terribles que tendría que vivir en una isla solitaria sin nadie a excepción de dos espadachines muy estúpidos (no-lindos) que, a pesar de su reputación infame, eran básicamente desconocidos. Con sus diferencias de personalidad, junto con su historia antagónica, es discutible que la convivencia a lo largo de ese período era aún posible._

_En un principio, dos años parecía muchísimo tiempo..._

* * *

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?"

Frunció el ceño irritante. "¿Eh?" No tenía idea de lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero sin duda no apreció su tono condescendiente.

Sentada en la cama, junto al espadachín de los Sombrero de Paja, una vez más, que tenía varias heridas causadas por el entrenamiento, la frente de Perona estaba marcada por la frustración apenas oculta. "Tú te levantaste de nuevo después de que Ojos de Halcón te diera este corte," ella advirtió, señalando una herida particularmente profunda en el pecho. "Una vez más después de éste", continuó, señalándole otro. "Y si él no diera por terminado el entrenamiento, tú habrías tratado de levantarte, ¡incluso después de conseguir este otro!" -gritó en su oído mientras ella deliberadamente pinchó su dedo en contra de la más profunda herida de espada que había recibido ese día.

Un silbido de dolor se escuchó, Zoro la agarró de la muñeca por reflejo y retiró la mano. "Eso duele, ¡maldita sea!"

Perona hizo caso omiso de su denuncia. "¿Estás tratando de hacerte más fuerte, o simplemente estás tratando de hacer que te maten?" A este ritmo, este idiota sin cerebro puede ser que muera antes de los dos años o incluso ahora.

"Esa es la manera en que yo peleo", afirmó. "No tiene nada que ver contigo."

Ella chilló. "¡Idiota ingrato! ¿Es esa la manera de tratar a alguien que ocupa un tiempo precioso de su día para curarte todas las heridas?"

Él le dio una mirada seca. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Él insistía con lo mismo.

"¡Argh! ¡Eres tan idiota!"

Zoro cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras Perona se fue diciendo lo grosero que era y lo poco que apreciaba su ayuda mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de su cuarto. Cuando ella todavía daba vueltas incluso después de unos diez minutos, él por fin habló. "Si tanto te molesta, puedes irte. Yo me encargo de esto por mi cuenta."

"¡Te puedes ir al infierno!" dijo acaloradamente mientras pisoteó su camino de regreso a su lado, reanudando su tarea mientras continuaba quejándose. "¡Tú envuelves los vendajes tan flojos que es básicamente inútil!"

"Me gustan sueltos. Cuando los aprietas tanto, no me puedo mover", le replicó con un rostro sereno.

"Se supone que no te tienes que mover, ¡idiota!" ¿Cómo, oh cómo, es qué se tiene que quedar con este mentecato?

"Entonces, ¿podrías dejar de atar estos nudos estúpidos en todas partes?" Ella seguía atando arcos de miniaturas ridículas junto a sus vendajes como si estuviera tratando de decorarlos de alguna manera. Si ella iba a insistir en decorarle las heridas, al menos podría hacerlo bien.

"¡Cállate! ¡Estoy tratando de mejorar tu estilo!"

"¡No necesito tal cosa! ¡Deja de jugar!"

"¡Argh! ¡Idiota!"

* * *

Agarrando su paraguas, Perona flotaba sobre la parte del bosque donde había visto a su objetivo antes con su Ghost Network, con sus ojos escaneaba el área de abajo para encontrar al tonto espadachín.

"¡Ahí está!" Al encontrarlo, ella inmediatamente se abalanzó a su encuentro. "¡Oi! ¡Zoro!"

El espadachín miró hacia el lugar del que provenía su nombre. "¿Qué haces aquí?" -le preguntó a la chica de pelo rosa. "¿Te has perdido?"

"¡Tú eres el que se ha perdido, estúpido espadachín!" -gritó indignada, sólo para que él la mira fijamente con suavidad.

Ella respiró profundamente para calmarse, recordándose a sí misma que sería inútil enojarse porque, lo más probable, estaría haciendo esto otra vez mañana... como la hacía el día de hoy. Por desgracia, ir a buscar Zoro se había convertido en algo normal de su vida cotidiana en la isla. Por lo general tendría que hacerlo cada vez que no se presentara a las comidas o, al igual que en este caso, cuando no se presentaba al entrenamiento y Mihawk le dijera secamente que fuera a buscarlo. Ella no podía entender cómo había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo con ese mal sentido de la orientación. Era tan malo que apostaba a que podría perderse por el castillo tratando de ir al baño.

"Vamos a volver", dijo Perona con cansancio. "Ojos de Halcón te está esperando. Sígueme." Ella comenzó a flotar en dirección al castillo. Sólo para estar segura de que le seguía, miró por encima de su hombro. "Hey! ¿Qué parte de 'sígueme' no entiendes?"

Zoro, que viraba a un camino por su derecha, se volvió y le lanzó una mirada irritada. "Estoy siguiéndote."

Quería llorar. "Es por aquí, ¡idiota! ¡Por aquí!"

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. "No sé por qué siempre estás tan nerviosa", comentó con lo que sonaba a lastima en su voz.

Ella realmente quería llorar. No sólo fue incapaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como seguirla, al parecer, no tenía ni idea de que él era el que tenía un problema realmente importante... estaba empezando a pensar que en realidad podría haber algún tipo de condición médica. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro malhumorado por su cuenta. "Te lo juro... guiar tu camino es más difícil que tratar de guiar a las ovejas del rebaño."

"¿Has dicho algo?" Zoro preguntó mientras se arrastraba detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta del mal estado de ánimo que tenía la chica.

"No... nada", dijo con resignación. "Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?" -preguntó ella con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

"Sólo pensé en ir al baño antes de entrenar."

Perona se dio la vuelta y se quedó boquiabierta con él, y los ojos completamente conmocionados. Luego simplemente se echó a reír sin poder controlarse. Con una mano sosteniendo su barriga, ella ignoró las preguntas del espadachín sobre qué era lo que había encontrado tan gracioso, así el sonido de su peculiar risa resonó por todo el bosque.

Cuando por fin se calmó, se limpió una lágrima que había caído de su ojo. No se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

* * *

"... Entonces la princesa miró a los tres pretendientes que habían llegado antes que ella. Todos eran príncipes de los reinos vecinos, igual de guapos e igualmente dotados en el camino de la espada. Ella era incapaz de decidir cuál elegir..."

Acostado en su cama con los ojos que obstinadamente tenía cerrados, Zoro trató desesperadamente de permanecer en un estado de inconsciencia.

"... Su padre, el rey, sugirió que cada uno de ellos presentara un símbolo de su amor a la princesa, y ella podía tomar su decisión en base a eso. Pensando que era una idea espléndida, la princesa aceptó..."

Él frunció el ceño, sintiendo como si estuviera peleando en una guerra perdida contra esa voz que seguía tirando de él hacia la vigilia.

"... El primer príncipe sacó un diamante del tamaño de su puño regalándoselo a la hermosa princesa. El segundo príncipe que le dio un frasco lleno de agua de la Fuente de la Belleza Eterna. El tercer príncipe tomó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el pecho y sacó su propio corazón, ofreciéndoselo a ella en la mano... "

Él gruñó mientras trataba de controlar su molestia.

"... Movida por el sincero gesto del tercer príncipe, la princesa decidió casarse con él. Los dos se casaron de inmediato. Sin embargo, sin un corazón, el príncipe cayó muerto inmediatamente después de la ceremonia, dejando a la princesa viuda y heredera de su reino. Fin. Horo-horo-horo horo-! "

Se dio por vencido. "¿De qué demonios es la historia que estás leyendo?"

Sentada en un sillón junto a la cama de Zoro con un viejo libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca del castillo, Perona parpadeó. "¿Qué haces despierto? Se supone que debes estar durmiendo."

"¿Cómo puede alguien dormir después de leer ese horrible libro de terror-romántico?" Zoro estaba que hervía. Le molestó que estaba tan herido y vendado que no podía sentarse a decirle que parar de una vez.

"Es humor", se corrigió. "Una chica tiene que encontrar una manera de pasar el tiempo, ya sabes."

"¡Entonces ve a leer a otro lugar!" dijo él irritado.

"No puedo velar por ti si estoy en otro lugar", señaló tajante.

"Yo no pido que velas por mí, ¡maldita sea!"

"¿Esta es tu forma de agradecerle a alguien que es lo suficientemente bondadoso para asegurarse de que no te mueres estúpidamente mientras duermes?" -preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

La miró. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"¡Eres tan idiota!" Ella lanzó un suspiro exasperado, luego cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado abatida. "Está bien. Yo no voy a leer." Puso sus pies sobre la silla y rodeó con sus brazos sus piernas, procediendo a sentarse en silencio.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó, Zoro chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose incómodo por una razón completamente diferente. Ahora sólo se estaba asustando por la forma en que ella lo miraba sin hacer un solo movimiento. "No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?".

"No," ella dijo con desafío tranquilamente.

No era como si realmente necesitara ser vigilado. Vagamente, recordó sus quejas de los primeros días al no querer estar sola. "¿Dónde está Mihawk?"

"No lo sé. Salió esta mañana y dijo que volverá en el momento de que tus heridas estén curadas", le informó, el desaliento todavía era evidente en su voz.

Eran las dos únicas personas en la isla en estos momentos. Debe ser por eso que se pegaba a él como una lapa. Lo que era una molestia. Zoro dejó escapar un suspiro interno. "Puedes hacer o no hacer lo que te dé la gana", dijo finalmente. "Sólo déjame dormir."

Perona se iluminó mientras cogía el libro de nuevo, sintiéndose victoriosa porque había ganado esta ronda. "Ahora, te voy a dejar a elegir la próxima historia," se ofreció gentilmente. "¿La Belleza del griterío... La garra del Humandrill... o La princesa que vivía en un ataúd?"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿No puedes leer en silencio? Todos ellos suenan estúpidos."

"Honestamente... realmente no sabes nada, ¿verdad?" -dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tienes que leer en voz alta con el fin de apreciar la profundidad de los cuentos."

"Lo que sea," murmuró, decidiendo que era inútil discutir.

Cuando Perona volvió a su lectura, Zoro hizo una nota mental para sí mismo un par de tapones para los oídos mientras luchaba para no echarla.

* * *

Sentado solo en la mesa larga en un gran comedor digno de un viejo castillo, Mihawk llevaba una copa de vino en una mano y un libro en la otra, esperando pacientemente a que se sirviese la cena. Cuando Zoro entró, le lanzó al espadachín más joven una mirada. "Tú no cocinaras esta noche." Fue realmente más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Zoro, que tenía un brazo en un yeso y honda, se sentó en la mesa antes de dar su breve respuesta. "No".

Cocinar había sido una aventura por su cuenta. Al principio, cuando Zoro aún se estaba recuperando de las heridas de guerra que recibió en el Archipiélago Sabaody, Perona era el que había preparado y llevado comida para él. Sin embargo, la Princesa Fantasma estaba habituada a llevar una vida relativamente mimada, por lo que no tenía habilidades culinarias y la comida que ella hacía estaba malísima. No sólo toda la carne era indiscernible, comérsela era similar a comer cartón. Las verduras estaban simplemente hervidas y no tenían sabor.

Tan pronto como Zoro fue capaz, había tomado el poder en la cocina. Su versión de la cocina era cazar algo de la selva y cocinar sobre una fogata. Fue rápido. Fue fácil. Pero a pesar de que sabía mucho mejor, Perona se queja de cómo eran las comidas sin refinar.

Las cosas cambiaron de nuevo una vez Mihawk había regresado a la isla. Había llevado a los dos jóvenes a la biblioteca, donde había sacado una serie de libros de cocina, dejándolos caer en sus brazos, y les dijo que aprendieran. Ni Zoro ni Perona se habían quejado mucho al respecto. Eran los gorrones, después de todo, y, en el caso de Zoro, el discípulo. Por lo tanto, se habían encargado de la cocina junto con varias otras tareas.

Zoro, en realidad sabía una cosa o dos acerca de cocina, pero era demasiado vago al respecto, había tomado la delantera, mientras que Perona ayudaba. Le había costado un poco de ensayo y error, pero comenzó a manejarlo con el tiempo. Más a menudo, ella trataba de organizar la comida que él había cocinado de alguna manera linda en el plato, y que tendrían alguna discusión sobre ello. Zoro fue el que por lo general hizo casi todo el trabajo, mientras que ella por lo general se salía con la suya en este campo de batalla. Sin embargo, en días como hoy, cuando las heridas de su formación eran tan graves no podía cocinar, y todo quedaría en manos de Perona.

"Ya veo", dijo Mihawk con apatía. "Por lo tanto, vamos a tener que volver a comer eso."

"Sí," Zoro confirmó, igualmente disgustado.

En poco tiempo, Perona entró, empujando un carrito de la cena. Luego presentó con orgullo la comida a los espadachines mientras dejaba los platos por delante de ellos.

Zoro y Mihawk miraban sus platos. Había una misteriosa carne empanada hecha con la forma de la cabeza de un oso con trozos de verduras que forman los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Al lado había unas patatas trituradas puestas con la forma de uno de sus fantasmas, una vez más, con las características faciales vegetales, sosteniendo un paraguas hecho de rodajas de tomate por encima de la cabeza del oso. Los dos hombres soltaron un suspiro, ya sin expresión al unísono. "... Comida de niños".

"¡No es una comida de niños!" la chica de pelo rosa se defendió con los dientes apretados. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetir esto? "¡Es arte culinario! ¡Su presentación! Cuando la comida se ve bien, aumenta el apetito. ¿No es así?"

Ambos hombres seguían mirando su comida con expresiones hoscas, dando un gruñido evasivo como su única respuesta.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Perona se sentó encima de un trozo de gran tamaño de un muro caído de piedra entre las ruinas mientras observaba el entrenamiento de los dos espadachines. En realidad, fue difícil para ella permanecer sentada, porque el idiota era propenso a hacer cosas estúpidas. Parecía que tenía poco respeto por el instinto de conservación y siempre tomaba lo que ella percibía como riesgos innecesarios. Y porque era esa clase de tonto, era prácticamente imposible que se quedara tranquila durante estos entrenamientos.

"¿Por qué no lo esquivas?, ¡imbécil!" ella gritó después de ver a Zoro intentando parar un golpe de Mihawk que, en este momento, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de bloquear y terminó teniendo una gran herida en su hombro derecho.

El espadachín de pelo verde se quejó mientras se apresuraba hacia su oponente, para tomar la ofensiva. "¡Cállate! ¡Voy a esquivar cuando quiera!"

"Debes esquivar cuando es necesario, ¡imbécil!"

Zoro gruñó irritado mientras continuaba la lucha. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre zumbando alrededor como una mosca durante estas sesiones de entrenamiento? "Dile que deje de interferir" le dijo al Shichibukai, con una mirada de muerte.

"Hay un montón de distracciones en un verdadero campo de batalla", Mihawk respondió apáticamente mientras fácilmente evitaba otro de los ataques de Zoro. "Consideremos que es una parte de tu formación." Hay algo de verdad en sus palabras, por supuesto. Sin embargo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, una parte de él encontró a los jóvenes discutiendo algo divertido.

Ya que no sería más que una pérdida de aliento, Zoro se abstuvo de replicar. En su lugar, volvió a centrarse en el movimiento de sus espadas. Bueno... al menos lo intentó. Fue duro cuando pudo ver a Perona por el rabillo del ojo que parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo con cualquier movimiento que él hacía. Ella era demasiado rosa y notable. Él deseaba poder integrarse con su entorno un poco más.

La Princesa Fantasma observaba en un silencio tenso hasta que no pudo contener la lengua más. "¡Esa fue una tarea fácil!" gritó con frustración. En serio. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Mihawk lo cogiera con ese simple ataque? "¡Presta atención!"

"¡Entonces deja de distraerme!" Realmente quería retorcerle el cuello ahora mismo.

"¡Yo ni siquiera he dicho nada hasta ahora, idiota! ¡No culpes tus meteduras de pata diciendo que son culpa mía!" En ese momento, parecía que Mihawk estaba a punto de cortar la cabeza de Zoro, y el humor de Perona de repente pasó de la ira a la preocupación. "¡Hey, cuidado!"

Zoro bloquea con la espada de la mano izquierda, y tomó su revancha con la espada de la mano derecha. "¡Déjalo ya!" El tiempo de la chica estaría mejor gastado si estuviera practicando cómo dejar de convertir la carne en cartón.

Perona jadeo de indignación. "¿Es así como tratas a alguien que está preocupado por tu bienestar? ¡Argh!"

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"¡IDIOTA!"

De esta manera, Zoro continuó luchando dos batallas al mismo tiempo, uno con las espadas y la otra con las palabras, hasta que se derrumbó y no pudo volver a levantarse.

Perona saltó de su asiento y se precipitó hacia el hombre caído. "¡Oi! ¿Está vivo?" Estaba inconsciente, pero al menos estaba respirando. Después de lanzar un suspiro de alivio, ella inmediatamente se volvió hacia Mihawk. "¿Estás tratando de matarlo? ¿No puedes ir un poco más suave hasta que él alcance más tu nivel?"

"Esto es lo que él quiere", Mihawk respondió tranquilamente, no se encontraba afectado por la agitación de ella. "Yendo más fácil con él no logrará nada."

"¡Pero aun así! Es..."

"Si no lo curas ahora, se va a desangrar", informó, impasible.

Perona apretó los dientes, con ganas de chillar, tirar cosas, y patalear. Sin embargo, al ser la única persona sensata de la isla, hizo lo que debía. Pasó uno de los brazos de Zoro sobre su hombro, y procedió a arrastrarlo hacia el castillo, siempre murmurando maldiciones sobre imbéciles y tiránicos espadachines no-lindos.

* * *

"¿Compro éste... o este otro?" -preguntó ella, colgando de una mano una pequeña cadena con un murciélago de plata decorativo y una cadena con un oso de plata en la otra.

"No me importa. Sólo apúrate, ¿quieres? Estas cosas pesan", se quejó mientras se ajustaba el gran saco que llevaba en su hombro.

Zoro y Perona se encontraban actualmente en una de las islas vecinas de Kuraigana obteniendo provisiones. Era un viaje que hacían con la periodicidad necesaria para abastecerse de varias cosas.

Como de costumbre, Perona había insistido en detenerse en esta tienda de baratijas. Cada vez que llegaban a esta isla, compraría un pequeño y, sobre todo, una cadena lindo de esta tienda. Sin embargo, a menudo, se le hacía indeciso elegir después de reducir sus opciones a dos o tres, y ella le pedía ayuda para elegir uno.

"No te preguntaría si pudiera decidir yo sola", dijo la chica de pelo rosa, torciendo los labios mientras observaba los objetos que colgaban de sus manos.

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Mira. Si vas a estar aquí por un largo tiempo, entonces voy a ir a recoger el resto de las cosas por mi cuenta." Así se ahorraría tiempo.

"¡NO!" Gritó alarmada, rápidamente agarró la tela de su manga, temerosa de perderlo de vista. No quería pasar medio día buscándolo de nuevo como la otra vez. "Sólo ayúdame, y habremos terminado aquí", dijo, tratando de persuadirlo de ir él solo a por las cosas.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?" preguntó, igualmente irritado y perplejo. Si le estuviera pidiendo que la ayudara a elegir un arma, entonces, sí tendría sentido. Pero él no sabe nada acerca de collares, por lo que básicamente era inútil. Además tampoco quiere ayudarla.

Ella parpadeó. Era su turno de desconcertarse, preguntándose por qué él no lo sabía. "Sólo pensé que podrías tener un sentido para estas cosas."

"¿Qué?" preguntó con irritación. ¿Estaba dando a entender que tenía alguna idea sobre cosas de chicas?

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tus pendientes. Creo que son-"

"Si dices que son lindos, te cortaré aquí y ahora", le dijo en voz baja y amenazante.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras se mordía el interior de los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. "Yo iba a decir elegantes, pero si prefieres li-"

"Bien, lo que sea," interrumpió él, no le permitiría terminar ese pensamiento particular. "Este". Señaló el murciélago. Si ayudaría a acortar el proceso, entonces acababa de escoger uno.

"Ahh... pero el oso es muy lindo...", dijo con decepción.

"Si no vas a escuchar mi opinión, entonces no me preguntes, ¡maldita sea!" explotó. Por no hablar, de que ya tenían al menos cuatro cosas más de osos de este lugar.

"Está bien, voy a comprar este", admitió ella mientras colocaba el oso en su sitio con un pequeño mohín y se dirigió al mostrador del cajero. Luego sonrió. "Eso significa que voy a volver a por el oso la próxima vez. ¡Horo-horo-horo horo!"

Zoro maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué demonios estaban ellos perdiendo todo ese tiempo allí sí ya había planeado conseguir el otro de todos modos?

* * *

Perona asomó la cabeza a través de la pared de piedra para comprobar cómo iba la recuperación de Zoro. La visión de él ya en pie y haciendo estiramientos la hizo poner un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro. Ella flotó hasta la habitación. "¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? ¡Deberías estar descansando!"

Él le lanzó una mirada oscura. "¿Dónde están mis espadas?"

"Las escondí ", respondió en un tono despreocupado, sonriendo sin ningún rastro de culpa. Mihawk había dejado muy claro que, con las heridas que había sufrido en la sesión de ayer, Zoro no estaría apto para el entrenamiento por un tiempo, incluso yendo tan lejos como para decir que no va a cruzar espadas con el espadachín más joven por lo menos en tres día. Sin embargo, conociendo a Zoro, probablemente no se diera por aludido e insistiría en hacer algo de entrenamiento personal por su cuenta o incluso ir a buscar pelea con los Humandrills. Por lo tanto, se había tomado la libertad de esconder sus katanas de él.

"Devuélvemelas", le exigió de manera uniforme, sin romper con su rutina de estiramiento.

"No las necesitas en estos momentos", replicó ella.

"Si no me das las espadas, te arrepentirás."

Ella cruzó los brazos, desafiante. "No."

Finalmente se volvió hacia ella y luego, con una sonrisa sinuosa se expandió por su rostro.

Ella retrocedió instintivamente. "¿Qu-qué estás tramando, espadachín idiota?"

De repente él salta a la acción, pasó corriendo junto a ella y salió por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cómo fue capaz de moverse tan rápido y fluido con todas esas lesiones?, nunca se sabe.

"¡Oi!" Con una sensación de vacío en el estómago, lo siguió por el pasillo y entró en su habitación, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Para su asombro, ella llegó justo a tiempo para ver a ese idiota de pie junto a la ventana, con un pie en el alféizar de la ventana y su precioso cuerpo descuidadamente puesto sobre su hombro. Ese ingrato incluso tuvo la audacia de sonreírle con una sonrisa de satisfacción... antes de ¡saltar por la ventana!

La mandíbula de Perona se abrió, y ella se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. ¡Ese rufián acaba de secuestrar su cuerpo! Ella volvió a sus sentidos y flotó hacia la ventana. Fue un largo descenso a la selva, y no podía localizarlo a través de todos los árboles. Sin demora, mientras flotaba hacia fuera y lo perseguía, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. "¡ZORO, hijo de puta! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ!"

Ella tenía que admitir que él tenía una resistencia física y una capacidad asombrosa. Podía correr más rápido que su proyección astral volar, aunque estuviese herido. No podía alcanzarlo. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, él estaba de pie en medio de un claro, con los brazos cruzados, como si la espera, una mirada de suficiencia y de satisfacción adornaba su rostro. Su cuerpo no estaba a la vista.

"¿Qué has hecho con mi cuerpo?" gritó ella con ansiedad.

"Lo escondí," el hombre de pelo verde respondió fácilmente.

No podía haber dicho eso. "¿Cómo?"

"Devuélveme mis espadas, y te daré tu cuerpo de nuevo," negoció. Fue realmente así de simple.

"¡Muéstrame mi cuerpo primero!"

Zoro arqueó una ceja. "¿Así que tenemos un trato?"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea!" Ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su propio bienestar para discutir. "¿Puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta a donde quiera que me hayas dejado?"

Él dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro por su falta de fe. "Sólo sígueme."

(Tres horas más tarde...)

"Debería estar aquí ", dijo Zoro, a la cabeza de los dos.

Flotando detrás del espadachín, Perona estaba literalmente con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Waaaaaaaaah Hemos buscado por todas partes! ¡Incluso mis Negative Ghost no lo encuentran!"

"Tus Negative Ghost no lo detectan", dijo, impasible. "Es porque está bajo tierra."

Ella se quedó en silencio. "¿...está cómo?"

"Yo lo enterré bajo tierra", reiteró.

En ese mismo momento, Perona se dio cuenta de que su situación era exponencialmente peor de lo que había pensado en un principio. "Tú... ¿lo has enterrado bajo tierra? ¿QUÉ te poseyó para hacer algo como eso?" Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa tratando de hacerle un agujero en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Él chasqueó la lengua por la agitación. "Es lo que pasa cuando tú escondes cosas. Además, algo que podría venir a comerte si te dejara por ahí en alguna parte."

"Pero si me entierras en la tierra, me voy a ahogar, ¡que ignorante!" Ella iba a morir, ¿no es cierto? Enterrada vivo en alguna parte aleatoria de la selva sin siquiera una lápida sin que nadie supiera dónde demonios estaba.

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo, sonando demasiado relajado para su gusto. "Lo tengo cubierto. Puse una hoja grande y te lo metí en la boca para respirar a través de él antes de tirar la tierra en tu cara."

No estaba segura de qué era peor... el hecho de que ahora estaba chupando una hoja sucia o que él había estado tirándole a la cara tierra y suciedad. Entonces ella palideció al darse cuenta de algo más. "¡Hay un montón de insectos y gusanos en el suelo! ¡Van a estar arrastrándose por todo mi cuerpo! ¡Waaaaaaah!" Ella tenía todo el derecho a lanzarle un ataque en este momento. "¡Tenemos que encontrarme rápido! Debes haber dejado algún tipo de marca o algo, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por quién me tomas?"

"¿Qué es? ¡Dime, así sé qué buscar!"

"La hoja enrollada que sale de la tierra."

"..." Perona apretó los puños y los dientes, temblando de ira apenas contenida. Una pequeña hoja verde enrollada en el suelo de un gran bosque lleno de un montón de otras hojas verdes y césped ¿No era como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar? ¿Y él realmente pensaba que eso funcionaría? "Yo... no puedo creer que..." Ella estaba tan furiosa, que su voz temblaba. "¡NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

Zoro cayó sobre las manos y las rodillas. "Yo valgo menos que la goma de la parte inferior del zapato de alguien... yo no debería estar autorizado a vivir..."

"¡NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

"No hay sentido en mi vida... Yo quiero ser una garrapata..."

"¡NEGATIVE HOLLOW! ¡NEGATIVE HOLLOW! ¡NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

Al final, habían buscado hasta después de la salida del sol a la mañana siguiente antes de que finalmente encontraran el cuerpo de Perona. Cuando regresaron al castillo, la princesa Fantasma no le regresó las espadas, según lo acordado. Zoro no hizo un escándalo al respecto.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo de piedra, con la espalda apoyada en el pie de la cama de Perona, Zoro acercó la botella de sake a los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando el líquido. Encaramada sobre su cama con una aguja e hilo en la mano y varias telas y materiales distribuidos a su alrededor, Perona estaba en el proceso de hacer un muñeco de peluche para añadir a su creciente colección de animales de peluche puesta en la esquina de su habitación. Los dos estaban sentados juntos en un amigable silencio, tomando un respiro tras la disputa habitual.

En algún lugar en el fondo de la mente de Zoro, se le había ocurrido pensar en lo extraño que era para él estar tan tranquilamente tumbado en la habitación de una chica. Sin embargo, Perona estaba en su habitación tan a menudo que en realidad no era una novedad para él estar a solas con ella en un dormitorio. Si se trataba del suyo o el de ella realmente daba igual.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Perona, apareciendo de repente su cabeza junto a Zoro. Acostada boca abajo, apoyando su barbilla en el codo, que sostenía con orgullo su trabajo terminado para que lo viese él con la otra mano.

Él le echó una mirada... y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Ella le lanzó una mirada fría. "Eres tú. ¿No te das cuenta?"

"¡Por supuesto, claro que me doy cuenta!" Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa cosa realmente se parecía a él... y por eso le molestaba. "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, convirtiéndome en un muñeco?" ¿Dónde diablos estaba su dignidad?

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Me cansé de hacer muñecos de peluche."

"¡Bueno, entonces haz los peluches de otra cosa!" se quejó. "¡No hagas un Zoro-peluche! ¡Quema esa cosa!"

"¡No, yo lo hice! ¡Es mío!" Ella lo miró venenosamente, en silencio advirtiéndole que definitivamente habría graves consecuencias si él se atrevía a tomarlo por la fuerza.

Después de un breve concurso de miradas, entrecerró los ojos. "Vas a maldecirme con esa cosa, ¿verdad?"

Ella arqueó una ceja en la perplejidad. "¿Qué? No, no hago maldiciones, espadachín idiota." Ella era la Princesa Fantasma, no la Princesa Vudú. Luego ella se alegró. "Hice una de Ojos de Halcón, también," ella anunció que había hecho una segunda muñeca, sosteniéndola con su otra mano. "Mira"

Zoro le lanzó una mirada y puso los ojos en blanco. Eran grandes espadachines. ¡Piratas! ¡Hombres de temer! Y allí estaba ella, felizmente despojándolos de su orgullo y sin preocupación. Tomó otro trago de la botella de sake con la esperanza de que le ayudaría a mitigar su irritación.

Perona se volvió a recostar sobre su espalda. Poniendo ambos brazos hacia arriba por encima de ella miró a la pareja de espadachines de peluche en miniatura que tenía en sus manos cuidadosamente. "Hey... ¿alguna vez piensas en lo extraño que es?"

"¿Qué es lo que es extraño?" el hombre de pelo verde preguntó a medias mientras seguía bebiendo, no prestándole atención.

"A los tres nos pusieron juntos", aclaró. No era algo que ninguno de los dos halla planeado o deseado. Ella y Zoro habían, por casualidad, sido enviados al mismo lugar por Bartholomew Kuma y Mihawk simplemente había llegado a casa un día para encontrar un par de personas no invitadas. Ellos no tienen ningún compromiso el uno con el otro. De hecho, debería haber habido animosidad. Los sombreros de paja fueron los que habían destruido su vida en Thriller Bark. Mihawk, había descubierto Perona, fue la persona que le había hecho a Zoro aquella desagradable cómo-es-posible-que-no-muriera cicatriz en su torso. Y una meta permanente de Zoro había sido derrotar a Mihawk y tomar su lugar como el mejor espadachín del mundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, los tres se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos. Se había ido desarrollado un vínculo entre ellos y en realidad funcionaban como una unidad, tan peculiar como era.

Zoro se quedó mirando la pared que tenía delante. En realidad, nunca se molestó pensando en esas cosas, aunque supuso que entendía de lo que estaba hablando. Nunca pensó que su equipo iba a sufrir tal derrota en Saboady y que terminarían separados. Nunca pensó que Luffy tendría que tratar de rescatar, y en última instancia, perder a su hermano sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera a su lado. Nunca pensó que iba a inclinarse ante Mihawk y pedir ser entrenado por él con el fin de evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder. Y nunca pensó que sería capaz de pasar casi todo su tiempo con esta chica de rosa y exasperante fan de la ternura sin volverse loco. "Es el destino", dijo finalmente.

Ahora abrazando sus nuevos juguetes, Perona se quedó mirando el techo mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras. El destino, ¿eh? "¿Y?" Ella estiró el cuello para mirarlo con curiosidad. "¿Te gusta tu destino?"

Él miró por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. "No lo odio."

Volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia el techo, parpadeando contemplativa ella misma se hizo la misma pregunta. Es cierto que ella había sufrido un cambio extraño, pero... en realidad no era tan malo. Cerró los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. "¿Sabes qué? ... Finalmente hay algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo."

* * *

_Sus días continuaron de la misma manera. Antes de darse cuenta, dos años iban y venían..._

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Entonces, este es el capítulo uno. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Fue originalmente concebido como un one-shot, pero era demasiado largo, así que va a ser cortado en tres capítulos. Fue hace unos seis meses cuando había mencionado que esta pequeña historia fue "uniendose". Pero, por supuesto, es como una regla cósmica que cada vez que dices algo así, la vida te impide ponerte porque estás ocupado y hace imposible que cualquier cosa que se una. XD Pero ahora por fin puedo sacarlo de mi sistema. Ah, me parece que estoy escribiendo para parejas que son cada vez más y más lejos de la "corriente principal" ... Hay actualmente 30 ¡historias dedicadas a este fandom. LOL! Me pregunto si alguien siquiera lee esto. Je. Si es así, por favor revise el apoyo moral! Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus Reviews yo los traduciré y se los mandaré al autor para que los lea.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**2Y2Y**

Esta historia pertenece a **LavenderSkies**.

Me ha autorizado para traducirla y publicarla.

Este es el link con la historia original ** s/9126839/1/2Y2Y**

Espero que os guste, a mí me encantó y espero que a vosotros también.

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

_Cuando los dos años de transición en la isla Kuraigana terminaron, Zoro y Perona fueron por caminos separados. Había llegado el momento de que volvieran a su vida normal y continuaran por donde lo habían dejado antes de estar en la isla..._

* * *

Para Zoro, volver a su vida normal significaba reunirse con su equipo y continuar su viaje. Fue reconfortante estar de vuelta en el Sunny. Él lo había echado de menos.

Extrañaba ver la sonrisa confiada en el rostro de Luffy y se sintió aliviado de que todavía estuviera allí a pesar de la muerte de Ace. Echaba de menos la atención médica profesional de Chopper... pero mucho. Echaba de menos la comida de Sanji, aunque nunca lo admitiría incluso bajo la amenaza de la tortura extrema y la muerte. Él extrañó las locuras de todo el mundo y la compañía silenciosa de Robin como la única persona cuerda en el barco observando la continua locura desarrollándose. Echó de menos la vida en el mar abierto.

Y por absurdo que pueda parecer, Zoro incluso extrañó la lucha con Sanji por nada y todo... una actividad que llevaba a cabo actualmente.

Mirando a su oponente que descendía sobre él desde arriba con el talón primero, Zoro cruzó sus espadas sobre su cabeza y se preparó para el impacto. Sanji pisó las katanas entonces, usándolos como un trampolín, saltó hacia atrás con la espalda aérea antes de aterrizar con gracia sobre la cubierta del barco.

"Oi, oi, oi," dijo el rubio lánguidamente mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió. "¿No estabas supuestamente haciendo un entrenamiento especial en los últimos dos años?" preguntó mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo. "¿Qué pasa con esos ataques débiles de mierda?"

"No hables como si fueras mejor que yo, Siete," replicó el espadachín, resaltando la indiferencia del cocinero.

"¿Todavía estás con esa cosa del Siete?" Sanji intervino. "¡Eso fue hace semanas! Está empezando a estar pasado".

Zoro ignoró su arrebato y continuó. "Hasta donde yo sé, todo lo que hiciste fue aprender a saltar más alto que antes y permanecer en el aire por más tiempo. Felicitaciones. Eres mejor a la hora de salir corriendo."

"¿Qué fue eso, espadachín de mierda?" Sanji explotó. No podía negar que él realmente había escogido esa técnica en particular porque había estado corriendo por su vida y, sobre todo, su hombría. Así, él respondió con la acción, poniendo su encuentro de nuevo en marcha. Con su agitación alimentando a su adrenalina, en realidad obtuvo un éxito al rozar la mejilla de su oponente.

"¡Esa fue una patada fácil! ¡Podrías haberla evitado! ¡Presta atención, idiota!"

Zoro frunció el ceño ante el comentario de rutina así que él tomó represalias. "¡Cállate y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos!"

Sanji arqueó una ceja mientras esquivó el ataque, atrapado entre la confusión y la indignación. "¿... de qué diablos estás hablando, Marimo de mierda?"

El espadachín vaciló, como si de repente recordara dónde estaba. "Nada," dijo con el ceño fruncido, decidido a continuar con su combate de entrenamiento. No era como si no fuera el suyo, pero en el momento que tomó otro golpe, lo oyó de nuevo.

"¡Idiota, sólo un imbécil podría hacer algo tan imprudente!"

Irritado, Zoro no podía dejar de responder. "¡Cállate! ¡Nadie te ha preguntado!"

Sanji chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. "¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¿Necesitas que te revisen los oídos?"

Esta vez, Zoro se detuvo. Él bajó la vista de su posición de combate y regresó sus espadas a sus vainas. Sin dar ninguna explicación, simplemente declaró: "Ya he terminado".

La expresión del cocinero dejó de ser molesta a la de perplejidad antes de decidirse por una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿Admites la derrota?"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Pirata A."

"¡Oi! ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud maldito?" Sanji se quejó irascible. "¡Y eso de Pirata A fue hace años! ¡Deja de reciclar insultos anticuados!"

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" el espadachín preguntó, mirando decididamente indiferente.

"Tú no eres tan lindo."

Zoro cerró los ojos cuando exhaló un suspiro de exasperación. Puesta a cabo sea cual sea la indignación de Sanji seguía gritándole, él simplemente se fue. Esta no era la primera vez que había oído la voz de Perona en su cabeza. Era como si, después de dos años de tener su zumbido a su alrededor de manera constante, de alguna manera había sido condicionado para escuchar su voz a pesar de que ella no estaba allí, respondiendo a las cosas de la forma en que había llegado a saber que lo haría. Era algo así como un misterio para él, y le molestaba que él no pudiera entender por qué diablos estaba pasando.

* * *

Perona, volviendo al lugar donde lo había dejado, siguió buscando un lugar al que pudiera pertenecer, un lugar que considerar su hogar. Después de salir del Archipiélago Sabaody, había viajado un poco por su cuenta, yendo de isla en isla. Aunque, siendo sincera consigo misma, se sentía más como si estuviera sin rumbo moviéndose, simplemente siguiendo su instinto.

La verdad era que no sabía a dónde ir. Ninguno de los lugares en los que había estado le parecía del todo bien. Ninguna de las tripulaciones piratas que había encontrado encajaba con su estilo. Así que, al final, ella terminó yendo de regreso aquí... a Thriller Bark.

Se tomó su tiempo mientras caminaba por el lugar que una vez había sido su hogar, dando un paseo por su memoria. Ella no se sorprendió cuando se encontró Thriller Bark desierto. Sin embargo, incluso si no hubiera sido así, ella no estaba segura de querer hacer de este lugar su casa otra vez. Tal vez era porque había cambiado y madurado en los últimos dos años, pero ya no encontró la forma de vida en Thriller Bark adecuada. Antes, se habría contentado simplemente con tener criados zombies cumpliendo sus órdenes. Ahora, ella quería algo más real. Ella siempre estaría agradecida a Moriah por mantenerla bajo su protección durante tanto tiempo, pero se había terminado.

La única pregunta era... ¿qué haría ahora?

En ese sentido, envidiaba a ese idiota, Zoro. Tenía un objetivo. Sabía a dónde iba. Había gente esperando por él. Ella no tenía ninguna de esas cosas. Ella estaba sola y no tenía adónde ir.

Bueno... eso podría no ser del todo cierto...

Al doblar una esquina, Perona se alegró cuando por fin encontró lo que había estado buscando. "¡Kumashi!" El gran oso de peluche estaba tirado en el suelo, sin vida, pero intacto.

La chica de pelo rosa se fue a su lado y empezó a quitar el polvo que se había estado acumulando en el oso durante esos dos años. Una vez que terminó, suspiró y miró al oso con los ojos vidriosos. Finalmente, después de pensarlo mucho, sus labios se inclinaron ligeramente hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa con una incertidumbre que era tan extraño en su rostro. "Por lo tanto, Kumashi... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? ... ¿Volver a la isla Kuraigana?"

Si ella realmente pensaba en ello... tal vez la razón por la que no había sido capaz de encontrar un lugar para ella era simplemente porque, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, ella ya había decidido el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Fue un par de meses después de que los sombreros de paja se habían reagrupado cuando Sanji finalmente decidió abordar el tema de la conducta extraña de Zoro con el médico de su tripulación. La cena había terminado, y la mayoría de ellos ya se había dispersado de la cocina. Después de lavar los platos, el cocinero se acercó a la mesa para unirse al reno que estaba limpiando la mesa. "Así que, dime, Chopper... ¿qué piensas que está pasando con ese espadachín de mierda?"

Chopper parpadeó hacia Sanji, con los ojos llenos de inocencia. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ha estado actuando un poco extraño estos días," decía el cocinero.

"Ah, ya sé lo que estás hablando" Chopper respondió con un gesto de comprensión ", pero... no sé lo que le está pasando. Zoro no ha dicho nada al respecto." Él le dio un gesto de comprensión un momento antes de añadir: "Estoy un poco preocupado."

Sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa con un libro y el café después de la cena, Robin miró y escuchó con interés. Ella también sabía del tema que estaban discutiendo actualmente. Lo más probable, con la excepción de Luffy, todos en el equipo tuvieran algún indicio de este comportamiento también.

Usopp, que había estado limpiando el suelo de la cocina, de repente abandonó su fregona y se unió a la mesa. "Estamos hablando de la forma en que habla consigo mismo y esas cosas, ¿no? ¡Lo he visto, también!" contribuyó con la angustia exagerada. "Hubo una vez que pisó un bicho. Luego empezó a decir algo así como: ¡Es sólo una cucaracha, maldita sea! ¡Deja de gritar!. ¡Pero no había nadie allí! ¡Nadie estaba gritando! ".

Normalmente, los otros asumirían que Usopp estaba mintiendo, o por lo menos incrementando la verdad. Sin embargo, como todos habían visto algo similar en un momento u otro, nadie cuestionó al francotirador en este momento.

"¿Recuerdan nuestra lucha en la última isla?" comenzó Chopper, añadiendo su propia historia a la discusión. "Zoro sufrió algunas lesiones bastante fuertes, y le hice recuperarse en la enfermería por unos días. De vez en cuando, él se revolvía y se despertaba de su sueño. Cada vez que hacía eso, él me decía que dejara de leer, murmurando algo acerca de cómo le estaba molestando o que necesitaba tapones para los oídos. "

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Sanji secamente. "No estabas leyendo o hablando en ese momento."

Chopper sacudió la cabeza solemnemente en la confirmación.

El cocinero dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de exhalar profundamente. "Eso es suficiente. Ese Marimo se ha vuelto loco."

"Pasó dos años con el Shichibukai, Ojos de Halcón Mihawk, ¿verdad?" Usopp expresó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, con los ojos como dardos entre las otras tres personas presentes. "Tal vez el entrenamiento era demasiado duro, y perdió algunos tornillos. Quiero decir... él volvió con un solo ojo, ¿quién sabe? ¡Tal vez Ojos de Halcón es en realidad un loco, y al quedarse con él a Zoro le dio un colapso mental!". El espadachín nunca había dado ningún detalle acerca de su aventura en solitario lejos de la tripulación. ¡Quizás era algo que era demasiado horrible de describir con palabras!

"Esto podría ser un problema", dijo Robin, con demasiada calma. "Si Zoro ha desarrollado algún problema psicológico que se intensifique, podría cortar fácilmente todas nuestras gargantas mientras dormimos una noche sin sospechar nada."

"Rooobiiiiiin!" Usopp gimió suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Deja de decir cosas que dan miedo!"

"Por lo tanto, Chopper," dijo Sanji. "¿Alguna idea?"

"¿Eh? Bueno..." El pequeño reno rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras lanzaba un suspiro a. "No soy un psicólogo." La psicología no era su área de experiencia. "Pero... vamos a echarle un ojo por ahora. Veré lo que puedo hacer."

* * *

Con sus largos cabellos rosados amarrados en un moño, Perona se apoyó en la bañera lanzando un suave suspiro. Después de un largo viaje, se sentía de maravilla al sumergirse en un baño caliente en su propio nuevo cuarto de baño.

Su cuarto de baño. Conectado a su dormitorio. En el antiguo castillo. En la isla de Kuraigana.

De alguna manera, en algún lugar a lo largo del trayecto, había llegado a percibir este sitio como su hogar.

El día que salió de la isla, todo lo que ella le había dicho a Mihawk fue que ella llevaría a Zoro al Archipiélago Sabaody. Realmente no dijo si iba a regresar o si se iba a ir para siempre. A sí mismo, el maestro de la espada no le preguntó al respecto, ni tampoco le dijo que no regresará. Por lo tanto, Perona no tenía ni idea de si Mihawk quería que regresara o no, y no podía dejar de sentir el nerviosismo desgarrándola a su regreso al castillo.

Sin embargo, cuando él la vio caminar hacia el castillo, actuó como si acabara de regresar de una excursión de rutina. Todo lo que hizo fue preguntarle cuando iba a estar lista la cena. Con ese tipo de saludo, la única forma en que podía responder era con una queja acerca de ser tratada como una criada. Y así, él simplemente había aceptado. Por otra parte, no se había hecho ningún tipo de problema la primera vez, cuando llegó a casa para encontrar que ella y Zoro habían tomado el lugar y se acomodaron. Supuso que era su estilo, y estaba agradecida.

Era extraño pensar cómo se había hecho la transición de ser una comandante en Thriller Bark con un montón de funcionarios que asisten a cada una de sus necesidades a ser una asistente personal, médico y asesor de dos espadachines idiotas en una isla desierta sin demasiados problemas. Pensándolo bien, a pesar de todos los cabezazos, ella había aceptado su papel mucho más fácil de lo que había creído posible. Ella extrañaría esos días.

Sin duda fue bueno estar de vuelta, pero estar aquí no significaba que todo iba a ser lo mismo. Ahora que Zoro no estaba allí, iba a tener que encontrar otra manera de ocupar su tiempo.

Sin hacer nada, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ese idiota ahora. Probablemente fuera el mejor momento de su vida, ahora que estaba de vuelta con el equipo que tanto le gustaba. Probablemente estaba llenando su estómago con más alcohol que de comida. Probablemente estaba feliz recibiendo aún más heridas. Probablemente estaba perdiéndose... y luego diciéndole a los demás que se fueron por el camino equivocado. Él probablemente estaba... en algún lugar lejano...

Perona lanzó un suspiro pesado este momento. "Definitivamente esto va a estar mucho más tranquilo..."

* * *

"¿Quieres tomar un descanso?"

Zoro se volvió de su levantamiento de pesas para encontrar que Robin se había unido a él en la torre de vigía. De pie detrás de ella, mirando como si estuviera tratando de esconderse detrás de ella, pero no, era Chopper. Era raro que nadie, excepto Luffy fuera allí y lo apartara de su rutina de entrenamiento. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Chopper aumentó la presión sobre la pierna de Robin con nerviosismo, pero Robin se limitó a sonreír con su cara de póquer y levantó una botella y un par de copas. "Nos llevamos bien." Sabía que si quería conseguir que Zoro parara para sentarse y hablar, tendrían que proporcionar el incentivo adecuado. Sentada en el banco a lo largo de las ventanas, ella llenó las copas y dejó una para que el espadachín tomara.

Después de unos momentos de deliberación, Zoro dejó las pesas, cogió una toalla del estante, aceptó el alcohol que le ofrecía, y se sentó en el banco también.

Chopper sonrió alegremente mientras se dirigía a reunirse con sus compañeros de tripulación, sentándose en el suelo junto a ellos. ¡Gracias, Robin! Había cogido un libro sobre psicología en el último puerto y lo leyó. Sin embargo, por tratarse de un tema delicado, no estaba seguro de cómo iniciar la conversación con Zoro. Por lo tanto, le había pedido a Robin ayuda y ser su apoyo moral.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" el espadachín preguntó de nuevo después de beber la bebida. Él no estaba dispuesto a creer que se trataba de alguna sesión de bebida al azar.

Robin se encogió de hombros como respuesta, sin dejar de sonreír mientras hablaba tranquilamente. "Pareces distraído últimamente."

Zoro arqueó una ceja, sinceramente confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Has estado hablando mucho para ti mismo ", dijo Chopper con un gesto de preocupación. "Y parece que... ves cosas que no están ahí...". Se removió un poco. El libro, dijo que tenía que llevar al paciente a hablar sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos con el fin de averiguar cuál era el problema, así que eso es lo que iba a hacer. "¿Hay algo que te molesta, Zoro?".

"Oh... eso", Zoro respondió rotundamente con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. "No estoy viendo nada."

"Ya veo..." Chopper dijo lentamente. ¿Estaba en la negación?

"Estoy escuchando cosas", continuó el espadachín.

"¿Eh?" Los ojos de Chopper casi se salieron. ¿Él lo admitía? ¿Así de fácil? Eso fue inesperado.

"Me estoy acostumbrando a ella, así que no es un problema", Zoro terminó hablando mientras se servía otra taza de sake.

"No es eso... ¿una solución extraña?" Preguntó Robin. "¿No se suele desear que algo así parara?".

"Bueno, a menos que sepas cómo protegerte de los fantasmas, no tengo nada", respondió Zoro, manteniendo un tono frío de voz. Después de mucho pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que este extraño fenómeno debía ser fruto de los poderes de la Fruta del Diablo de Perona. Ella era la Princesa Fantasma, ¿no es cierto? Por lo tanto, esto debe ser una técnica de largo alcance de la que nunca le había hablado. La próxima vez que se encuentre con ella, iba a tener un motivo para discutir con esa mujer. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esta molestia de larga distancia?

"¿Eh?" Chopper estaba volviéndose loco ahora por una razón totalmente nueva. "¿Hay fantasmas en el barco?"

"No te preocupes", aseguró Zoro que se bebió otra taza. "Ella no va a molestarte." Parecía que acaba de conseguir expulsar algo que le molestaba.

"Usted está siendo perseguido, ¿y es una mujer?" Preguntó Robin, divertida a pesar de la situación del espadachín. "Suena interesante."

En ese momento, Chopper se dio la vuelta y sacó su libro de confianza, frenéticamente pasando las páginas. Estuvo a punto de dejar que el miedo le quitara el valor. No había fantasmas en el barco. Zoro estaba alucinando. Y si pensaba que el fantasma era de él y de nadie más, entonces tal vez él estaba teniendo alucinaciones también. Finalmente encontró la página que estaba buscando, empezó a hojear a la velocidad de la luz. Justo como pensaba, las alucinaciones y los delirios eran síntomas de la esquizofrenia. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué pasa si Zoro tenía esquizofrenia?

El reno se lanzó hacia el espadachín con lágrimas en su rostro. "¡Waaaah! Zoro ¡No te preocupes! Definitivamente, ¡voy a ayudarte!" Luego se separó y se escapó corriendo.

Zoro miró como Chopper hacia su salida precipitada con desconcierto. "¿Por qué él estaba tan exaltado?"

"... Tal vez fue a ver si Brook podría ofrecerle algún consejo acerca de alejar los fantasmas," Robin dijo como tapadera.

"Ah, buena idea." La idea de consultar al esqueleto andante de su tripulación nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

Robin sonrió en silencio aliviada de que él no descubrió la excusa. "¿Más sake?"

* * *

"Veo que hay un exceso de vegetación... en tu habitación."

Perona levantó la mirada para encontrar a Mihawk de pie en la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos observando a través de los montones de diminutos muñecos de peluche de Zoro tirados por todas partes. Agrupados en grupos, que realmente parecían como bolas de musgo a sus ojos.

"Él es mucho más fácil de hacer que tú," la chica de pelo rosa respondió con indiferencia. Incluso ahora, ella estaba sentada en su cama en el proceso de coser otro muñeco de Zoro para añadir a su colección cada vez mayor. "Tu ropa es demasiado llamativa y complicada. Tardo demasiado tiempo para hacerla."

El Shichibukai levantó la ceja minuciosamente mientras sus ojos veían los no tantos muñecos de él puestos en diferentes pilas. Ese no era el punto al que estaba tratando de llegar. Por no hablar, de que no le gustaba especialmente la idea de que ella hiciera muñecos de él... sobre todo porque todos ellos tenían un alfiler pinchado en uno de sus ojos, que indicaba que Perona todavía estaba molesta con él acerca de la lesión del ojo de Zoro.

"Si hay algún lugar al que deseas ir, entonces deberías ir", dijo. Ella no estaba obligada a permanecer allí. Además, era improductivo simplemente el estar sentada aquí haciendo réplicas de lo que ella quería.

"No. Estoy bien donde estoy", respondió distraídamente, la mayor parte de su atención seguía estando dedicada a su tarea mientras ataba cuidadosamente la mini bandana al brazo del muñeco de pelo verde. "Mi vida ha sido mucho menos problemática ahora que no tengo que cuidar más del idiota."

"Parece que has recogido la terquedad de alguien", observó secamente.

"Estoy siendo honesta", replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros. "No tengo ninguna razón para ir a ningún lado." Y esa era la verdad.

Incluso si ella podía admitir a sí misma que echaba de menos a Zoro aquí para gritarle y discutir, no tenía ninguna razón para ir a buscarlo. Él estaba en un viaje con sus nakamas. Ella no era una parte de esa tripulación, ni quiere serlo. Ella no compartía sus objetivos. Así que, incluso si se fuera para encontrar a Zoro, ¿qué iba a hacer entonces? No tenía ninguna idea sobre donde podría estar ahora.

Ella era más útil en este caso al lado de Mihawk. A su regreso a la isla, había descubierto que todos sus suministros, con la excepción del vino, estaban ya escasos. Había polvo por todas partes, incluso en lugares que siempre estuvieron en uso. Una montaña de ropa sucia se había acumulado y el fregadero de la cocina estaba llena de platos sucios, lo único que estaba lavado eran las copas de vino. Aunque ella no podía imaginar al mejor espadachín del mundo, haciendo las tareas, todavía se plantea la cuestión... ¿cómo había sobrevivido antes de que ella y Zoro llegaran a la isla?

Mihawk sacudió la cabeza con una risita divertida, entendiendo que ella no estaba convencida. "Haz lo que quieras." Ahora, el tema principal. "Necesitamos más vino."

Perona puso los ojos. "Sabía que tenías una razón para venir aquí."

* * *

_Si bien Zoro o Perona no se daban cuenta, su definición de normalidad de alguna manera había evolucionado. Volviendo a donde lo habían dejado antes de la isla, no estaba resultando de la forma en que habían pensado que lo harían..._

* * *

**__****Notas del autor: **Por lo tanto, creo que esto es algo así como el capítulo intermedio. En realidad fue un poco difícil de escribir, porque yo no tengo mucho para esta parte de la historia, así que es un poco corta. Oh, bueno. Espero que todo estuvo bien. Y os guste.

**Dejen sus Reviews y Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**2Y2Y**

Esta historia pertenece a **LavenderSkies.**

Me ha autorizado para traducirla y publicarla.

Este es el link de la historia original s/9126839/1/2Y2Y

Espero que os esté gustando, además este es el último capítulo.

Disfrutarlo :)

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_(Dos años después de la partida de Zoro de la isla Kuraigana)_

* * *

"Voy a zarpar mañana por la mañana", anunció Mihawk en la mesa mientras desayunaban.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Perona mientras le echaba mantequilla a la tostada. No era inusual que se fuera de la isla de vez en cuando. El hombre era un Shichibukai. Tenía cosas que hacer. A pesar de que todavía no le gustaba especialmente estar completamente sola, se había acostumbrado.

"No estoy seguro, sin embargo. Todo depende de lo rápido que pueda encontrar lo que busco." Él la miró entonces. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Eso era inusual, y eso la hizo detenerse de lo que estaba haciendo y volver su mirada hacia él. Normalmente, él suele ir sólo a hacer lo que fuera que tenía que hacer o, si él quería que lo acompañara, no haría más que decirle que fuera. Para él ir a pedirle que lo acompañara era un poco extraño. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Creo que es hora de que vaya a ver el progreso del niño", dijo sin rodeos. "Mirar lo que ha mejorado durante su tiempo en el Nuevo Mundo."

Su cuchillo cayó a la mesa, y ella rápidamente lo recogió y volvió a su tarea de aplicar mantequilla a la tostada como si nada hubiera pasado. A pesar de que su nombre no se mencionara, ella sabía exactamente que "chico/niño" tenía que ser.

"Podrías ser mi segundo par de ojos," él continuó diciendo. Perona había estado presente durante toda la duración de la formación de Zoro. Aparte de él, ella sabría mejor qué nivel de fuerza tenía Zoro cuando había salido de la isla. "¿Eso es motivo suficiente para que puedas hacer el viaje?" preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Mantuvo los ojos apartados y vio como ella respiró hondo y exhaló un suspiro dramático. "Ya que me lo pides, creo que puedo posponer algunas de las cosas que había planeado hacer e ir contigo."

"Si es un problema, entonces…"

"¡No! Es…" Se detuvo de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que de alguna manera sin saberlo se había delatado, se puso de pie. Se aclaró la garganta mientras se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Tomando una respiración relajada, lo intentó de nuevo. "Puedo trabajar a tu alrededor."

Fue difícil, incluso para el gran Hawk-Eyes Mihawk, no reírse, al menos, un poco de las travesuras de la niña. "Mañana por la mañana, entonces. Prepárate para salir al amanecer."

* * *

Cuando Usopp observó a primera vista el par de luces parpadeantes en la superficie del agua, su primer pensamiento fue que debían ser reflejo de las estrellas en el cielo. La única cosa era, que era una noche nublada y había una ligera capa de niebla cerniéndose sobre el océano. Las estrellas no eran aún visibles, por no hablar de sus reflejos en el mar. Al ver que era su turno de vigilar, el francotirador de inmediato cogió el telescopio para investigar más a fondo.

Las luces parpadeantes resultaron ser llamas, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que algo estaba realmente mal. Y si sus ojos no le engañaban, parecía que estaban acercándose... ¿eran la luz de unas velas? Mientras las llamas se acercaban, lo que fuera que estaba llegando comenzó a salir de la niebla y a tomar forma. El agarre de Usopp se apretó alrededor del telescopio cuando vio lo que era: un pequeño bote con forma de ataúd con espacio suficiente para un solo asiento.

Reconoció el barco inmediatamente. Lo había visto antes... al comienzo de su viaje cuando aún no habían llegado al Grand Line. A pesar de que ya era demasiado oscuro y la nave estaba todavía demasiado lejos para distinguir las características del hombre que estaba sentado en ese asiento, pero Usopp sabía exactamente quién era ese hombre.

Abandonando el telescopio, se inclinó por la ventana de la cofa y gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Zoro, Zoro, sal a cubierta ahora mismo! ¡Date prisa!" Se subió a la cubierta y llamó al espadachín una vez más antes de colocarse el mismo en alerta con su honda en la mano. Uno nunca puede confiarse demasiado. No se sabía si Hawk-Eyes Mihawk venía como un amigo o un enemigo. Los sombreros de paja eran piratas, después de todo, y él era un Shichibukai.

Cuando el barco ataúd se acercó al Sunny, la mandíbula de Usopp casi golpeó la cubierta. Junto a Mihawk, sentado en uno de los brazos del único asiento de la embarcación, había una joven de aspecto elegante con largos tirabuzones de color rosa y sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza. Si no fuera por los fantasmas que estaban flotando lánguidamente alrededor del barco ataúd, Usopp no la habría reconocido. "... La niña fantasma de... Thriller Bark ..." ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué fue ella con Mihawk?

Antes de que el francotirador pudiera especular más, la chica en cuestión ya había empezado a levitar hacia el barco y flotaba sobre la cubierta del Sunny. Sin prestar atención a la mirada de estupefacción de Usopp, Perona se interesó por lo que la rodeaba a su lugar. El barco parecía más o menos el mismo que cuando se lo encontró con él en Thriller Bark y el Archipiélago Sabaody. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se volvieron a Usopp, frunció el ceño después de verle una vez más. Mientras el barco seguía igual, este chico era otra historia. "¿Qué te pasó, Narizotas? Te ves mucho peor que la última vez que te vi".

"¿QUÉ?" Usopp exclamó indignado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser insultado en su propio barco por alguien que había derrotado años atrás? ¡Tuvo que valerse por sí mismo! "¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Es la resistencia de un experimentado guerrero del mar! ¡No olvides que gané la batalla en Thriller Bark! ¡Y soy aún más formidable de lo que era entonces, así que es mejor que tengas cuidado!".

"¡Hollow negativo!".

Usopp dejó caer los hombros y bajó la cabeza. "Estoy más triste que un escarabajo pelotero...".

Perona inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mirándolo. Su ataque sí había hecho algún efecto leve. "Sí, parece como que hayas desarrollado una mejor perspectiva de la vida. Felicitaciones. ¡Horo horo horo horo!".

Una vez recuperado, Usopp apretó los dientes con resignación mientras la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?".

"¿Perona?".

Ella habría seguido la pelea con Usopp, pero la familiar voz capturó toda su atención. Se volvió para encontrar a Zoro yendo sin prisas hacia ella con una mirada de confusión, un poco curioso, pero sobre todo aburrida en su rostro. Detrás de él, los otros sombreros de paja también fueron apareciendo en la cubierta del barco, uno tras otro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Continuó Zoro.

Completamente impactada. Perona respondió del mismo modo, suspirando con un aire de despreocupación antes de dar su respuesta. "Vine a ver cuánto tiempo pasaría para que te matases."

"¿Eh?" Él frunció el ceño en uno serio. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez segundos y ya estaba tratando de conseguir cabrearlo. Él habría exigido una explicación, pero se convirtió en innecesaria cuando vio al hombre que se acercaba por su espalda.

"Roronoa Zoro" Mihawk como él envolvió su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de Yoru y sacó la larga hoja de su vaina, le apunto al espadachín más joven y le dijo "Desenvaina tu espada."

Zoro sonrió. Oyó la voz alta y clara.

* * *

Mientras los dos espadachines se batían en duelo en la cubierta de césped, todo el mundo miraba desde las cubiertas superiores.

"¡Esto es tan emocionante!" Luffy dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba el sombrero de paja y se inclinó sobre la barandilla.

"Pero se están moviendo muy rápido", dijo Chopper, observando por entre los rieles. "Mis ojos no pueden seguirlos a los dos."

"Hey, ¿están seguros de que es una buena idea dejar que los dos luchen en el barco?" Usopp no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. "Quiero decir... que Mihawk puede cortar un barco en dos con un golpe de su espada. ¿Qué pasa si por accidentalmente lo corta demasiado? ¡Nos podemos ahogar!".

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso", respondió Robin. "La temperatura del agua es demasiado fría a esta hora de la noche. Somos más propensos a morir de frío en lugar de ahogarnos", explicó sin rodeos.

A Usopp le entraron ganas de llorar. Siempre se podía contar con las desoladoras palabras de Robin.

"Apuesto a que Zoro probablemente tenía la capacidad de dividir los buques desde hace un tiempo, también," Nami dijo mientras se cruzó de brazos, "pero nunca ha cortado el Sunny por error. Todo es cuestión de control, y tienen un montón de eso. Deja de ser tan cobarde".

Eso no hizo que Usopp se sintiera mejor. Claro, tendrían mucho control cuando se trataban de pequeñas peleas. Pero cuando era el mejor espadachín del mundo peleando con el hombre con el potencial para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo... había una posibilidad de que probablemente perdieran algo de ese control. Volvió su atención a Perona que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia de su grupo. "¡Oi! Los has visto pelear antes, ¿verdad?".

Ella no respondió.

"¡Oi, muchacha fantasma!".

La verdad era que ni siquiera le oía. Perona estaba completamente concentrada en la batalla. Todo lo que podía ver era el choque entre los dos espadachines. No sabía mucho sobre el manejo de la espada, pero ella podía decir que estaban luchando en un nivel completamente diferente en comparación con la forma en que solían luchar en la isla. ¿Quizás fuera porque Zoro era mucho mejor ahora de lo que era en ese entonces? ¿Era porque Mihawk quería llevarlo al siguiente nivel? ¿O era porque ambos estaban tratando de tomarse en serio el uno al otro ahora que no estaban entrenando? No le extrañaría que cualquiera de ellos pensara de esa manera, ya que había llegado a creer que todos los espadachines eran idiotas. Se estaba poniendo ansiosa ya que ella no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones para esta pelea. Ella realmente trató de mantener sus emociones contenidas, pero después de un tiempo, ella simplemente no pudo contener la lengua más.

"¡Cuidado, por tu derecha!" Perona gritó de repente, sorprendiendo a los espectadores a su lado.

"¡Estoy viéndolo!" Zoro respondió sin perder el ritmo o la mirada de su oponente, sorprendiendo al grupo adicional.

Perona agarró la barandilla con agitación. "¿Llamas a eso verlo? ¡Casi te corta la cabeza! ¡Dos veces!".

"¡Cállate y déjame luchar!".

"¡Lucha correctamente, y me callo, imbécil!".

"Sólo cállate ya, ¡maldita sea!".

Sanji parpadeó, el cigarrillo se cayó de su lugar entre los labios. Él fue el primero en darse cuenta. "No puedo creerlo..." Él se había acostumbrado a ver a Zoro haciendo exclamaciones al azar en medio de sus batallas. El chico estaba haciendo más o menos lo mismo que ahora, excepto, que en esta ocasión, Sanji podía oír la voz en el otro extremo de la conversación. Nunca podría haber adivinado el cocinero que sería la voz de una dama. Volvió su atención a Perona con incredulidad. "... Qué bien lo escondías Marimo...".

Robin dio una risa ligera, las explicaciones vagas de Zoro acerca de ser perseguido por un fantasma por fin tenían sentido. "Entonces, eso es lo que pasaba."

"¡Estoy tan encantadoooo!" Chopper lloró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a la pierna de Robin. "¡No es esquizofreniaaaaaaa!".

Muy pronto, una tras otra, las cabezas comenzaron a girarse hacia el antiguo enemigo de pelo rosa con diferentes expresiones que reflejaban los distintos grados de shock o curiosidad mientras ella discutía acaloradamente con el espadachín de pelo verde como si fuera una actividad rutinaria. Su preocupación por el bienestar de su compañero de tripulación era evidente en su lenguaje corporal a pesar de las mordaces palabras que salían de su boca.

Luffy giraba su cabeza a la izquierda y la derecha, ya que toda su tripulación tenía una cara de estupefacción en sus rostros. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó, completamente desconcertado.

En poco tiempo, el duelo en la cubierta de césped finalizo con Zoro en el suelo, sin dos de sus tres espadas y Mihawk de pie junto a él con la punta de Yoru en la garganta de Zoro.

"Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer", dijo el Shichibukai. "Sin embargo, tú progresión superó mis expectativas."

Para esto, Zoro sólo podía sonreír. "Entonces probablemente no será tan largo el camino por recorrer como piensas."

La esquina de los labios de Mihawk se inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba. "Tal vez. Ya veremos."

Perona lanzó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo, estaba aliviada de que ambos estuvieran bien. Sus ojos vigilantes evaluaron las condiciones de los dos espadachines mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras fuera del alcance del oído de todos. Entonces vio a Zoro ponerse de pie y entrar por una puerta en la cubierta inferior con una mano cubriendo un corte particularmente desagradable en su bíceps. Mihawk, por su parte, comenzó a subir por las escaleras hasta donde estaba reunida actualmente el resto de la tripulación.

"Usted está tomando esto con calma", señaló el maestro de la espada con la mirada dirigida a Luffy. "¿No le preocupa que pueda tomar su vida esta vez?" Si bien no le dio a Zoro cualquier herida que pudiera amenazar su vida, como la primera vez que se habían batido en duelo, la única otra vez que habían luchado en la presencia de Luffy, el daño que había hecho al joven espadachín era todavía cosa de risa.

"Zoro no va a morir tan fácilmente", fue la respuesta orgullosa del capitán de los sombrero de paja. "Y si lo has herido demasiado... entonces simplemente no dejaras esta nave." No había malicia en sus palabras. De hecho, él lo dijo todo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Mihawk estaría mintiendo si dijera que no encontró las palabras casuales confidentemente divertidas. "Todavía podemos luchar, de todas formas." Tenía que matar el tiempo de todos modos.

"No," Luffy respondió sin siquiera darle ninguna consideración. "Esta es la batalla de Zoro", declaró, cruzando los brazos para enfatizar. "No voy a luchar contigo."

A pesar de que Mihawk se había cruzado con Monkey D. Luffy un par de veces en el pasado, esta era la primera vez que realmente habló con el chico. Sólo a partir de ese breve intercambio, podía ver por qué Shanks le favoreció y por qué Zoro haría mucho para él. "Muy bien."

De un lado, Sanji hizo su camino hacia el centro con una bandeja en equilibrio sobre una mano. Ahora que el espectáculo había terminado, ya era hora de un refrigerio. "¿Bebidas, para cualquier persona?"

Aunque todo el mundo aplaudió en la apreciación y cogió un vaso, Mihawk volvió su atención a su compañera de pelo rosa. "¿No vas a ir a curarlo?" preguntó casualmente.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" replicó ella con facilidad, pareciendo como si realmente no le importara. "Ellos tienen un médico en el barco, ¿no es así?"

Los ojos de Chopper se abrieron con una mirada de sorpresa. "¡Oh! ¡Ese soy yo!" ¡No podía creer que estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó de hacer su trabajo! Renunciando a su zumo, el reno comenzó abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

"Doctor", expresó Mihawk, capturando la atención de curiosos oídos y deteniendo a Chopper antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. "¿Le importaría atender mis heridas en primer lugar?".

Chopper parpadeó, inseguro. "¿Eh?".

Perona apretó el mango de su sombrilla y frunció su entrecejo. "¡No tienes ni siquiera un rasguño!" señaló con furia.

"Hmm". El espadachín se dio un rápido vistazo una vez más. "Ya veo tu punto." Desenvainando la pequeña daga que llevaba alrededor de su cuello como un crucifijo, hizo un corte rápido a la parte posterior de la mano izquierda. "Ahora, doctor... ¿usted lo haría?".

La mayoría de los espectadores parecían divertidos, mientras Chopper simplemente estaba confundido.

Así, Sanji decidió ayudar. "Adelante, ayúdale Chopper. Él es nuestro invitado."

"Sí," Nami añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa de su cuenta. "¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Luffy? Zoro no va a morir tan fácilmente."

Viendo que todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo con que tenían que curar primero a su invitado, Chopper regresó a la enfermería para recuperar sus suministros y atender el corte de Mihawk.

Perona, por otro lado, no se sentía tan contenta con el pequeño truco del Shichibukai para mantener alejado al médico de la persona que realmente requería atención médica. De hecho, ella se enojó. "¿En serio, estás tratando de matarlo? ¡Él está en peores condiciones que aquella vez que le dijiste que luchara contra los Humandrills con los ojos vendados!".

La banda de Sombrero de Paja observaba con fascinación como ella sin miedo regallaba al mejor espadachín del mundo y enumeraba cada movimiento que había hecho durante la pelea que podría haber causado posiblemente algún tipo de daño permanente en el espadachín más joven.

Mihawk simplemente la dejó hablar sin ningún signo de enfado o malestar, tomando una copa de vino fuera de la bandeja de Sanji y bebiendo de ella con indiferencia. Estaba acostumbrado a que después de todos los entrenamientos o batallas lo hiciera y podía recordar cuándo comenzó esta tendencia: el día en que había tomado el ojo de Zoro.

"...¡Y después de eso, casi cortado su brazo! ¡Ahora estás ocupando a su pequeño y lindo doctor con una pequeña herida cuando él está sangrando como un tomate picado! ¡Ya sabes lo poco que se preocupa en el tratamiento de sus heridas! Si nos limitamos a dejarlo en paz, él podría...podría..." Ella chasqueó la lengua, sacudiendo con exasperación su cabeza mientras luchaba en su interior. ¡La tarea de curarlo no era ya suya! ¡No debería tener que hacer esto! "¡Argh!" Con un bufido, se giró sobre sus talones y pisoteó lejos con paso decidido, maldiciendo su falta de determinación. No podía dejar que él sangrara como tomate picado ahora, ¿iba a hacerlo? "¡Todos los espadachines son idiotas!".

Cuando la princesa fantasma desapareció en la misma dirección en la que Zoro había ido, Mihawk se permitió una carcajada. No era algo que hacía a menudo. De alguna manera, estos dos sólo tenían la habilidad para dibujar una sonrisa en él sin saberlo. Entonces volvió su atención a las personas que lo rodeaban. "Entonces, dime... ¿Qué ha sido de ese chico hasta estos últimos dos años?".

* * *

Después de un poco de búsqueda, Perona finalmente encontró a Zoro en la cabaña que compartía con los otros chicos, sentado en la mesa con varios artículos de primeros auxilios distribuidos a su alrededor. Levantó la vista cuando oyó que alguien entraba. Después de mantener la mirada por un momento, simplemente volvió a la tarea de enrollar vendas libremente alrededor de su brazo sin decir una palabra.

Quitándose el sombrero y poniéndolo en un lado junto con su paraguas, fue hacia él y se sentó de cuclillas a su lado. Dándole una palmada en la mano con la suya este frunció el ceño, ella procedió a desenvolver el lío de vendajes que tenía en el brazo para que pudiera comenzar con la desinfección de las heridas...algo que probablemente no se molestó en hacerlo. "¿Por qué te fuiste por tu cuenta?" preguntó con un poco de molestia mientras sus manos cayeron en la vieja rutina. "¡Deberías haberle preguntado al lindo doctor que viniera a ayudarte!" Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces Chopper no se habría resistido.

Zoro se puso a pensar sobre ello. Era una buena pregunta. No tuvo una buena respuesta que darle. Era extraño. La idea de pedir la ayuda de Chopper ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza esta vez. No sólo eso, ni siquiera fue a la enfermería, donde había muchos más suministros. Tal vez fue porque su oponente había sido Mihawk. En el pasado, cada vez que tenía combates con Mihawk, él siempre era curado por Perona. Ella con diligencia y cuidado limpió un algodón sobre los cortes en el pecho.

Tal vez en algún nivel subconsciente, estaba esperando que viniera.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" le preguntó en lugar de responder a su pregunta.

En respuesta, ella metió dos dedos dentro de su vestido y sacó tres piezas rotas de papel blanco en el espacio entre los pechos, sosteniéndolos con una expresión seca antes de meterlos de nuevo en su lugar.

Vivre Cards. Zoro casi se había olvidado de ellas. Su mirada se desvió hacia sus espadas donde guardaba sus tres piezas atadas al lado de la vaina de Wado Ichimonji. Cada uno tenía un trozo de cartón de unos y otros en su poder. Mihawk había tenido las tarjetas hechas y se las dio como regalo de despedida, diciendo que si la tarjeta de Zoro se quemara, entonces él sabría cuándo dejar de esperar el regreso del joven espadachín por otro intento de reclamar su título. Por supuesto, esto no explicaba por qué Perona había recibido una carta. Por otra parte, las razones no eran demasiado difíciles de entender. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, los tres de ellos no eran exactamente unos extraños.

"Así que, supongo que volviste", dijo, señalando lo obvio.

"Es algo bueno que hice", respondió distraídamente, manteniendo la mayor parte de su atención en su tarea. "De lo contrario, él habría estado viviendo solo con el vino... y podría incluso recurrir a los Humandrills para lavar la ropa."

"¿Por qué volviste?" Cuando se habían despedido en el Archipiélago Sabaody, había mencionado algo acerca de ir por su cuenta por un tiempo.

"Supongo que no he encontrado ningún otro lugar al que quiera ir", dijo conversacional. "Me encontré algunos piratas que querían ofrecerme un lugar en su tripulación." Muy pocos, en realidad, que van desde el conocido a lo desconocido. "Uno de ellos era Scratchmen Apoo, pero... no podía manejar los dientes extraños. Basil Hawkins era otro, pero él tiene esas cejas raras, por lo que, no. Luego fue Trafalgar Law. Está realmente bien. En cualquier caso, me gustaba su jolly roger, y hay un chico súper lindo en su equipo, " recordando el oso blanco, Bepo. "Pero... no lo sé. El lugar de Ojos de Halcón es más mi estilo." Por supuesto, la otra razón por la que volvió era porque se había dado cuenta de que aumentaría sus posibilidades de cruzarse con ese idiota otra vez, pero ella no iba a decírselo.

Zoro no estaba sorprendido de que incluso los supernovas estuvieran interesados en Perona. Después de todo, teniendo el poder de una Fruta del Diablo ella era una buena mercancía. Por no hablar, de que tenía experiencia de trabajo no sólo con uno, sino dos Shichibukai. Todo eso de lado...se preguntó quién era el llamado ' chico súper lindo' de la tripulación de Law.

Las cejas de Perona se juntaron cuando vieron una cicatriz muy peligrosa que le llamó la atención... una que le parecía extraña. "¿Cómo te la hiciste?" preguntó ella, arrastrando sus dedos suavemente sobre la piel áspera justo debajo de sus clavículas.

Él dio el indicio más elemental de un encogimiento de hombros. "Sólo un recuerdo de Punk Hazard".

Luego le lanzó una mirada enojada a la marca adornando su bíceps, manteniendo su expresión neutral. "¿Y eso?"

"Algún loco bastardo con ganchos que lanzan venenos."

Ella destacó algunas cicatrices más que hacer acerca y pronto se dio cuenta de que, sin excepción, eran todas de las batallas que había librado después de su salida de la isla de Kuraigana. La idea nunca se le había ocurrido antes, pero ella había tendido que curar sus heridas tantas veces que probablemente podría trazar todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando terminó de preguntarle, ella tenía esa mirada en su cara que decía claramente que quería contarle algo, pero estaba tratando de abstenerse de hacerlo. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué?".

"Nada", se evadió.

"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo." Mejor hacerlo y de una vez, sobre todo cuando estaba empezando a ver que ella podría explosionar en cualquier momento.

Ella rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro, cediendo fácilmente a su petición. "¿No era esa la intención de todo el entrenamiento, para evitar todo esto?" -preguntó ella, con la mano señalando la multitud de cicatrices de guerra que había adquirido en los últimos dos años.

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?" puso una cara sorprendida. "Este es el nuevo mundo." Sin su entrenamiento, él podría no haber siquiera llegado a la isla de Fishman vivo. ¿De verdad esperaba navegar a través de él ileso?

"¡Exactamente! Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan condenadamente imprudente?" exclamó. "¡Y deja de dejar todo a la suerte!" se apresuró a añadir antes de que pudiera replicar. Le encantaba esa cosa de suerte y siempre decía cosas como si él no sobrevivió, entonces, sólo quería decir que no era lo suficientemente bueno o que no estaba destinado a ser. Era como si estuviera utilizando el destino como una excusa para ser imprudente... como un permiso para ser estúpido. Cabreada por ese pensamiento, ella tiró con fuerza del vendaje que estaba poniendo alrededor de su torso, asegurándose de que él lo sintiera.

Zoro gruño entre dientes. "¡Maldita sea, no lo tomes conmigo sólo porque te preocupas demasiado!".

"¡No estoy preocupada!" insistió.

Eso era una mentira descarada, y ambos lo sabían. Después de todo, su bienestar y su aparente falta de respeto por el instinto de conservación solían ser los temas en torno al cual giraban sus argumentos. Él solía llamarla sólo para irritarla, pero ese tipo de acción podría no ser tan bueno para su salud.

"Me he quedado sin vendas," le informó.

"Hay más en mi armario", dijo, mirando a la fila de armarios en una de las paredes. "El segundo lugar empezando por la derecha. Debería estar puesto en la plataforma."

Perona siguió sus instrucciones, Zoro tomó un momento para mirarse de nuevo. Sentía nostalgia por la forma en que ella vendaba sus heridas. A pesar de que seguía vendándolo por todas partes y el hecho de que no era un trabajo tan profesional como lo hacía Chopper, había algo de comodidad en estas. Él lo había echado de menos.

Ella abrió su taquilla y de inmediato vio el artículo en donde dijo que estaría. Al llegar a recuperarla, una pequeña bolsa de cuero estaba en la plataforma junto a las vendas, con su cinta floja y su contenido expuesto le llamó la atención. Aguantando su risa, cogió la bolsa junto con los vendajes y cerró el armario. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella, con un deje malicioso en su voz cuando fue y colgó la bolsa al frente de su cara.

Cuando vio lo que estaba en su mano, miró hacia otro lado y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, un poco molesto. "Terminé cogiendo uno en cada puerto que parábamos", explicó con un poco de mal humor, no era del todo feliz consigo mismo para hacer eso en varias ocasiones que era repulsivo, y en última instancia, inútil en su opinión.

"Espera... ¿no decías siempre lo inútil que era esto y que la compra de ellos era una enorme pérdida de tiempo?" acusó en broma.

"Sigo pensando eso", insistió con los brazos cruzados.

Ella levantó una ceja escéptica, esperando su explicación.

"Es sólo por costumbre, ¿de acuerdo?" respondió de mala gana divulgada, frunciendo el ceño como si no hubiera mañana. Además, era del todo culpa de ella ya que él recogió ese extraño hábito.

Vertió el contenido de la bolsa en la mano: una recopilación de talismanes de plata. Ella trató de reprimir la sonrisa que florecía en sus facciones junto con los recuerdos que iban saliendo a la superficie de su mente...recuerdos de como ella lo arrastró de mala gana a una tienda de baratijas para comprar algo cada vez que tenían que hacer una compra de suministros. Ella nunca pensó que él fuera a continuar con la tradición por su cuenta. Sólo la imagen mental de él haciéndolo era suficiente para hacerla reír.

Vio como ella buscó entre las baratijas de la mano con interés. "Yo no tengo ningún uso para ellos. Si lo deseas, puedes quedártelos". De lo contrario, sólo estarían acumulando polvo en su casillero.

Los talismanes que había seleccionado eran muy diferentes de los que ella habría elegido. Con uno arriba, colgando entre sus dedos, levantó una ceja divertida. "¿Una botella de Sake?" Levantó una diferente. "¿Una Katana?".

"Si no los quieres, puedes entregármelos de vuelta otra vez," dijo secamente.

"No," dijo ella alegremente, con una sonrisa de placer aún en sus labios. "Me quedo con ellos." La colocación de los talismanes de nuevo en la bolsa, la puso a un lado y reanudó la tarea de vendarlo.

Después de ver su trabajo en silencio por un momento, finalmente se decidió a hacer la pregunta que había estado en su mente desde hacía bastante tiempo. "¿Qué se puede hacer con tus poderes de Fruta del Diablo?".

"¿Qué?" Ella le lanzó una mirada perpleja ante la inesperada pregunta, preguntándose si realmente había oído bien.

"¿Qué se puede hacer con tus poderes de Fruta del Diablo?" repitió. "Además de la proyección astral y la cosa de la red fantasma... y hacer que la gente se sienta como una mierda."

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, desconcertada, sin saber el porqué de su repentino interés. "Yo puedo hacer explosiones con Rap Santo."

"¿Se puede perseguir a la gente?".

Esa pregunta la hizo reír. "No lo sé. Nunca lo he intentado. Suena a algo que podría ser divertido, sin embargo." Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sólo me lo preguntaba." Se le había ocurrido hace algún tiempo que la razón por la cual él escuchaba su voz todo el tiempo era porque ella lo estaba atormentando. Pero simplemente no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Su respuesta ahora era realmente más que una confirmación una revelación.

En realidad no había pensado mucho sobre los días en que solían ser la compañía constante del uno y el otro, pero que de alguna manera había logrado hacerse un lugar para ella en su vida. Ella no era de la familia. Ella no era su mentor. Era diferente a un nakama, más que un médico improvisado, más cerca que un amigo. No estaba muy seguro de dónde encajarla, ella parecía estar en una categoría definida muy personal.

Por el tiempo que había tardado en averiguarlo todo esto, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se habían ido por caminos separados. No había habido ningún tipo de despedida. No había habido ningún nos veremos algún día. Simplemente se habían alejado el uno del otro, y eso fue todo. Nunca había pensado que iba a pasarse los próximos dos años preguntándose dónde estaba y si alguna vez habría vuelto a donde ella estuviera de nuevo.

"No," dijo Perona, cortando sus meditaciones. "Ya está hecho."

No pudo pensar en nada mejor que decir, murmuró unas simples gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo diría que deberías tomarlo con calma por unos días, pero estoy segura de que será hasta la salida del sol."

Él sonrió. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

Perona aspiró profundamente mientras sus ojos se movían alrededor de la cabina. Ahora que había terminado con su tarea, ella realmente no tenía mucha excusa para seguir dando vueltas por allí nunca más. "Supongo que será mejor que vaya a asegurarme de que Ojos de Halcón no se vaya sin mí." De mala gana, ella se puso de pie, ocupándose de suavizar las arrugas de su vestido.

"Perona, espera." Siguiendo su ejemplo, Zoro se levantó también. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer. Sólo sabía que si la dejaba salir ahora estarían haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hicieron hace dos años, a poca distancia el uno del otro sin decir ni saber nada. Y si la experiencia pasada fue algo que pasar, lo que realmente le molestaría de nuevo en los días venideros.

En el próximo par de segundos, el tiempo que le tomaría a Perona para terminar la fijación de su vestido y lo mirara, Zoro reflexionó sobre las opciones que tenía:

Primera opción: podía decir algo... decirle lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Parecía lo más sensato que podía hacer, excepto que nunca fue bueno en explicar las cosas. Las palabras se le escapaban cuando el asunto no tenía nada que ver con el combate, e incluso entonces tiende a mantener las cosas en breve. Ciertamente no ayudó a que el tema que los ocupa era algo así fuera de su área de especialización. La única referencia que tenía de cómo tratar con un miembro del sexo opuesto era Sanji... y que era en realidad más una referencia de lo que no se debía hacer. Él se mataría antes de adoptar comportamientos basados en el Ero-Cook.

Opción dos: él podría hacerle preguntas sobre lo que pensaba acerca de lo que era o no que estaba pasando entre ellos. De esa manera, ella podía hacer toda la conversación. El único problema era, que las preguntas involucraban palabras, y la adición de un signo de interrogación al final no hizo las cosas más fáciles.

Así pues, que sólo le queda la tercera opción: omitir la conversación y al grano.

En el momento en que Perona le miraba para ver lo que quería, Zoro le puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la empujó hacia él, dándole un beso en los labios. Era brusco, lo sabía, pero estaba claro y explicaba lo que sentía.

Cuando el cerebro se encontró con ella, Perona se apartó de él, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. "¿Qu... qué demonios fue eso?".

"Ese era yo no dejando las cosas al destino", respondió con su expresión más impasible.

Se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, incapaz de aceptar lo que acaba de suceder. Cuando por fin salió de su estupor, la Princesa Fantasma cerró los ojos mientras sus cejas se unieron en un ceño fruncido, sus manos tirando de sus cabellos de color rosa en la frustración. "¡Eso fue... tan... completamente equivocado! ¿Se puede ser menos romántico?".

Tan vergonzoso como era, ella había fantaseado en besar a este tonto muchas veces. Pasar tanto tiempo como lo había hecho en hacer versiones en miniatura del idiota, sus pensamientos estaban obligados a desviarse. Sin embargo, nunca en ninguna de esas situaciones habían ocurrido alguna vez como esta. Por supuesto, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que, en términos realistas, las posibilidades eran bajas que sucedería en sus dos escenas favoritas: bajo la luna llena en medio de un campo de lápidas con una capa de niebla extraña cerniéndose sobre la tierra, o en una cueva oscura iluminada por linternas de calaveras con un enjambre de murciélagos vampiros revoloteando alrededor y sanguinarios lobos aullando en la distancia. ¿Pero esto? Esto no era aún ni de lejos el más mundano de las cosas que había imaginado.

"¿Podrías al menos tratar de cortejarme un poco?" ella se quejó. "Quiero decir... ¿dónde están las rosas muertas? ¿La poesía de la muerte y la desesperación? ¡Podrías traerme al menos una taza de chocolate caliente o algo!".

Su reacción puso una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Zoro, ya que, a pesar del hecho de que ella estaba como loca, no estaba molesta con él por el hecho de que la había besado... sólo la ejecución del mismo. "Bueno, esto es lo que hay."

Ella resopló con el ceño fruncido. "Fui engañada."

Él se encogió de hombros sin preocupación, con una mirada de suficiencia. "Lo tomas o lo dejas".

Ella lo inmovilizó con una mirada acusadora. "No tienes tacto."

Levantó una ceja. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?".

Ese comentario se las arregló para sacarle una suave risa. Exhalando un suspiro de resignación, supuso que en realidad no debería haberse sorprendido tanto. ¿No había sabido siempre que era un idiota? "Tú", comenzó cuando llegó con su mano y trazó ligeramente el exterior de la oreja izquierda con los dedos, viendo como sus pendientes se balanceaban con la estela de su toque, "... no eres tan lindo."

Con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y cariño en sus ojos, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso, intentando que no emitiera más quejas, sus brazos encontraron su camino alrededor de ella y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Es cierto que él no tenía nada impresionante y digno que decir, pero sus besos insistentes y el implacable abrazo fueron suficientes para hacerle saber que su decisión de esperar por él no había sido equivocada.

* * *

Después del momento de alegría que duró hasta el amanecer, los Sombreros de Paja se reunieron en las cubiertas para despedir al Shichibukai y la Princesa Fantasma.

"Monkey D. Luffy, le doy las gracias por su hospitalidad", dijo Mihawk al separarse.

"Vuelve de nuevo en cualquier momento", Luffy respondió con su característica sonrisa, después de haber decidido mucho antes de este día que el espadachín más antiguo no era un mal tipo. El hombre había cuidado de uno de sus nakama muy importante, después de todo.

Luego Mihawk se volvió hacia Sanji con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. "La comida era muy sabrosa", empezó a decir, dándole una de sus características sonrisa al cocinero. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí una buena carne."

A su lado, Perona se quejó indignada, mientras trataba de hacerle con la mirada un agujero en la cabeza. "Si no puedes soportarlo, ¡háztela tú mismo la próxima vez!" ella siseó.

"Por lo tanto, todavía sigue convirtiendo la carne en cartón," Zoro observó con una sonrisa mal disimulada, incapaz de resistirse.

La chica de pelo rosa volvió su ira hacia el espadachín más joven. "¡Cállate!" Entonces rápidamente redirige su ira una vez más, esta vez a Luffy. "¡Y! ¡Date prisa y conviértete en rey de los piratas ya!" dijo exigente antes de volverse y dirigirse hacia el barco ataúd con un resoplido.

Luffy se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de confusión en su rostro mientras sus ojos la perdían de vista. "¿Por qué ella está tan furiosa por eso?".

El espadachín de pelo verde solo ofreció un gesto de diversión.

"Prepárate, Zoro," Mihawk advirtió mientras la comisura de sus labios se levantó ligeramente. "Uno nunca sabe cuándo tú y yo podríamos encontrarnos."

Zoro se puso un poco más alto con una mirada segura y desafiante en los ojos. "En cualquier momento. Cualquier lugar."

Después de dar al joven una última mirada de aprobación, el Shichibukai fue a reunirse con la joven mujer de pelo rosa en el barco ataúd.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo piensas volver?" Perona preguntó, después de haber escuchado sus últimas palabras hacia Zoro.

"En dos años", informó con una cara seria.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron con incredulidad. "¿Dos años más?".

Escondió su sonrisa al ver su predecible reacción. "Tú eres libre de volver por tu cuenta si piensas que la longitud de tiempo es demasiado larga para tu gusto. O... podrías quedarte aquí."

Perona farfulló. "¡Eso no es algo que tú decidas! ¡Ese no es tu barco!" Era bastante molesto que Mihawk, el espadachín estoico que siempre se comportaba con un aire de seriedad, había desarrollado un gusto por burlarse de ella en el tema de Zoro.

Tomando un respiró profundo y tranquilizador mientras que su barco partía, Perona recordó la conversación que había tenido con el espadachín de pelo verde de la noche anterior:

_"¿Qué piensa hacer después de tu viaje?" preguntó ella._

_Zoro se tomó un momento de consideración. "Después de hacer a Luffy el Rey de los Piratas, voy a volver a la isla Kuraigana."_

_"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, maldiciendo internamente a sí misma por no ser capaz de ocultar completamente la anticipación en su voz._

_Él le dirigió una mirada significativa. Entonces una sonrisa se abrió paso a los labios. "Para derrotar a Ojos de Halcón y convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo... por supuesto."_

Perona rodó los ojos cuando lo recordó. Zoro había dicho que se quedaría en la isla durante el tiempo que necesitara para lograr su objetivo. Por lo tanto, podía ser sólo una pelea, o podría tomar años. "Ese idiota planea volver y patearte el culo, lo sabes," dijo casualmente.

Para eso, Mihawk sólo podía reír. "No lo dudo."

Mirando desde la cubierta del Sunny como la pareja se alejaba, Zoro se dio cuenta de que tres de sus talismanes en forma de espada estaban enganchados en una de las orejas del paraguas en forma de diablo de Perona, brillando en el sol de la mañana. Frunció el ceño mientras su mano se aferró a los tres pendientes que llevaba en su propio oído. ¿Ella se burlaba?

"Parecen gente interesante", Luffy entusiasmado desde donde él estaba sentado en la barandilla junto al espadachín con las piernas colgando por el lateral de la nave. "¡Debes de haber tenido una interesante vida estos dos años, con ellos, Zoro! ¡No me hubiera importado si se quedaban un poco más de tiempo!."

Zoro suspiró con una leve irritación. "Deja que se vayan."

"¿No vas a extrañarla?" Robin le preguntó con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de Zoro.

Puso su mano en la funda de Wado Ichimonji donde tenía la Vivre Card de Perona. "Yo sé dónde encontrarla," dijo simplemente, sin responder directamente a la pregunta de Robin, aunque sin negar las implicaciones de sus palabras, ya sea como voz indiferente el fantasma de la princesa resonó en la cabeza:

_"Bien. Supongo que no tengo más remedio que empezar a abastecerme de suministros de primeros auxilios de nuevo. Eres un idiota, después de todo. No vas a vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de la gloria de ser el mejor espadachín si no estoy allí para reunir tus partes de nuevo y curarte"._

Zoro se rió para sus adentros. Esa había sido su respuesta cuando le dijo regresaría a la isla Kuraigana algún día... un día iba a regresar lo prometía.

* * *

_Habían pasado dos años juntos, luego dos años separados. ¿Qué va a pasar en el futuro?, ¿cuándo van a reunirse de nuevo? ...ninguno de ellos podría decirlo con seguridad. No se han hecho promesas ni han intercambiado palabras de amor eterno. Sólo había un entendimiento tácito de que, para ellos, este no fue el final._

_...FIN..._

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Y esta es la historia. Cuando digo que no es el final si lo es.

Por lo que he ido leyendo, voy un poco atrás. Me quedé a mitad del Arco de Punk Hazar... después de que Zoro luchara contra la mujer pájaro. Así que espero que nada se contradiga con lo que pase ahora.

Por alguna razón, realmente me gusta la imagen de Mihawk en su bote en forma de cofre con Perona sentada en el reposa brazos. Estaría genial que hicieran una entrada así en la serie algún día. Mihawk es muy serio y sin sentido del humor, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo con los "niños", ha tomado un rol de mentor/guardián con ellos, o como una figura de padre para Perona. Al final, es como yo pongo en mi historia. =P

Los poderes de Perona... deben de haber mejorado en estos dos años durante el Time Skip, ella es capaz de volar sin necesidad de dejar su cuerpo. Hay una escena en donde salen discutiendo Perona y Zoro y ella aparece tangible. Cuando se acerca a su cara, su sombrero se arruga y se levanta cuando choca con la frente de Zoro en vez de atravesarlo. Así, es por esto que en este capítulo es capaz de subir flotando a la cubierta del Suny con su cuerpo físico.

Perona se queja de la falta de romanticismo de Zoro, pero ella tampoco tiene. XD

Bueno, el final ya está hecho! Puedo seguir con mi vida! LOL Ahora id y escribir vuestro propio fic de Zoro/Perona! =D

Gracias por leer! Aprecio mucho vuestros Reviews!

Esto es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima vez!

* * *

_ Este es el final de este fic, gracias por leerlo, espero que os haya gustado.=)_

_Dejad Reviews, yo se los mandaré al autor._

_Hasta la próxima_ :3


End file.
